Petit échange entre Legilimens
by Aludra Enigma-Prince
Summary: Lors du drame du 31 Octobre 1981, quand Severus arriva sur les lieux, il pleura. Oh non, pas seulement pour la perte de son amie, mais aussi la perte de son amour qui avait prit de grand risque ce soir là. Quand en 1995 celui-ci revient à la vie, les deux hommes ont beaucoup de choses à se dire et à rattraper. (no lemon)


Petit texte que j'avais en tête. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Il n'est pas super long, je sais. Alors oui, j'ai encore craqué sur ce couple (Severus x Tom) Désolé… Ou pas. Non en vrai je ne le suis pas du tout faites avec.

* * *

Cela faisait treize ans que le Lord noir avait été vaincu. Treize années où, à faute du rejeton Potter, il l'avait perdu. Bien sûr qu'il avait aimé Lily, mais seulement d'un amour fraternel, pas comme ce foutu cerf l'aimait. Mais, il le sentait dans sa peau, cette marque qu'il chérissait tant, qu'il n'était pas vraiment mort. Il ne pouvait pas sortir pour le rechercher, Dumbledore le surveillait de trop. Maudit citronné. À la mort de Tom, il avait eut mal, très mal. S'il avait eut le temps, il aurait tué lui-même ce gosse. Tom lui avait dit un soir, qu'il n'était pas totalement immortel, mais que si quelque chose lui arrivait, il reviendrait. Il fallait seulement attendre. Il avait donc infiltré Poudlard, attendant chaque jour un peu plus le retour, son retour.

Quand Potter revint à ce moment-là complètement en larme, le corps de Diggory entre les bras. Il n'y fit pas attention. Mais quand les mots du gosse lui parvint aux oreilles, il fut comme sonné. Bientôt, bientôt, ils se retrouveraient.

Puis l'appel tant attendu. Il sortit de Poudlard, sans perdre un seul instant, atterrissant devant un manoir, le Manoir Gaunt. Il entra espérant être le premier sur place. Quand il poussa les portes de la pièce principale, il fut comme bloqué. Derrière son bureau, Tom était là bien vivant. Certes, son visage avait quelque peu changé, surement dut au sang utilisé dans le rituel.

\- T... Tom… Bégaya t-il.  
\- Viens t'asseoir Severus, les autres vont arriver bientôt. Nous parlerons après.

Severus sentit ses sentiments faire des vrilles. Il déglutit et se pinça les lèvres.

\- P... Puis-je… Un instant.  
\- Tu connais la maison, nous t'attendrons, mais ne traîne pas trop.  
\- Merci.

Il sortit rapidement en vitesse, traversant la pièce et montant à l'étage s'enfermant dans la salle de bain. Dans la pièce en bas, Tom passa une main dans ses cheveux noirs avec un petit sourire. Il lui avait vraiment manqué. Il savait que son compagnon avait besoin de temps pour reprendre ses esprits et remettre son masque de neutralité, ne pas craquer devant les autres. En parlant des autres, la porte s'ouvrit plusieurs fois, laissant passer plusieurs personnes, ceux du premier rang. Lucius prit sans mal la place à sa droite, laissant la gauche à Severus. Il attendit encore un moment. Plusieurs places étaient vacantes. Que ce soit à cause d'Azkaban ou de leur mort.

\- Lucius.  
\- Mon Seigneur ?  
\- Severus est à l'étage.

Il baissa la tête un instant par respect, comprenant la demande, et passa à côté du Lord Noir. Il monta les escaliers et frappa à la porte avant de l'ouvrir. Il retrouva son ami, assis au sol, les mains dans les cheveux, la tête basse, tremblant. Il posa un genou au sol devant celui-ci. Il dépose sa main sur l'un des bras.

\- Severus ? On t'attend en bas.

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, mais il l'entendit.

\- Je... *reniflement* j'arrive.

Ils se redressent tous deux. Severus se passe un coup d'eau sur le visage, avant d'observer ses yeux légèrement rougis à travers le miroir. Il n'avait pas trop à cacher, ils comprendraient. Il souffla avant d'acquiescer.

Ils descendirent tous deux. À leur arrivée, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux. Tom observait avec inquiétude les yeux rougis de son compagnon.

Ils s'installèrent à leur place et le Lord se leva.

\- Mes amis, je suis de retour.

Son annonce provoqua un léger tumulte. Il leva la main pour demander le silence.

\- Treize années se sont passé et comme je l'avais promis, je suis revenu.

Il plongea son regard bleu dans celui d'encre de Severus. Ce dernier fit un petit sourire avant de sentir une légère pression sur ses barrières d'occlumancie. Il abaissa ses barrières un instant.

[échange mental]

\- Severus, parle-moi.  
\- Tom… Tu…  
\- Hey, calme-toi. Raconte-moi tout ce que tu as fait. Je suis tout à ton écoute.  
\- Je suis arrivé dans la chambre du gosse Potter. Quand j'ai vu qu'il était encore en vie… Et que... Que tu n'étais plus… J'ai pleuré... Je suis parti trouver Dumbledore et j'ai pris le poste de professeur de potion malgré ma demande pour celui de DCFM. Je t'ai attendu chaque jour… J'ai espéré chaque année que tu reviennes et…  
\- J'ai essayé, plusieurs fois.  
\- Je sais… Mais non à chaque fois, il t'a arrêté. J'aurais dû le tuer plus tôt ce foutu Potter.

Severus sent un pied se coller contre le sien sous la table.

\- Il n'est pas dépourvu d'intelligence. Je suis certain qu'avec un peu de belle parole, l'on peut l'avoir de notre côté… Severus.  
\- Hum ?  
\- Tu m'as manqué. J'ai tellement hâte qu'ils partent tous et qu'une fois la porte refermée, je puisse te prendre à même cette table.

Severus se mord la lèvre.

\- Te faire à nouveau l'amour dans toutes les pièces. Pouvoir t'embrasser, te faire me supplier d'éjaculer. Je veux pouvoir à nouveau marquer cette peau si blanche et tellement mienne. Pouvoir te prendre à ce que tu n'en puisses plus marcher pendant des jours Severus. Tu le veux toi aussi hein ? Tu veux la queue de ton maître dans ton petit cul serré ? Que tes cries résonnent au-delà de ces murs alors que je te susurre tous ces mots en Fourchelangue.

Severus croise ses jambes, sentant sa respiration un peu trop rapide alors que les mots de son dominant raisonne encore dans sa tête. Il croise le regard de Lucius qui lui fait un petit sourire en coin. Laissant passer l'information que leur échange bien que privé ne passe pas si inaperçu. Le potionniste se retenait de gémir.

\- Et bien… Serais-tu déjà humide pour moi ?  
\- Maître…

Tom frissonne de plaisir d'entendre Severus l'appeler ainsi. Il essaie tant bien que mal d'écouter ce que disent les autres, leur répondre aussi. Severus sait qu'il va gagner.

\- Je vous en supplie. Soit vous arrêtez, soit vous les faites tous partir et vous me faites tout ce dont vous me parlez. Oui, je veux tout cela. Oui, je vous en supplie embrassez-moi, prenez-moi où vous voulez. Je suis terriblement humide, je vous en supplie. Faites-moi hurler de plaisir maître, prenez-moi contre le mur, la table, le sol… J'aimerais pouvoir me glisser comme avant vous vous en souvenez ? Être sous le bureau, bien caché à vous sucer encore et encore avant de me relever et me prendre avec fougue.  
\- Severus…  
\- Ou même cette fois-là en plein raid, caché dans une ruelle. Dans les cachots, où j'étais attaché avec les chaînes. Vous savez, je me suis touché tellement de fois en pensant à vous Maître.

[fin discussion mental]

La coupure mentale fut assez brutale, faisant grimacer Severus. Il n'eut pas le temps de comprendre que Tom se releva, l'attrapa en le mettant sur l'épaule et sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui. Les autres Mangemorts élites dans la pièce restèrent en silence un moment avant que Lucius ne tende la main vers son voisin, récupérant alors quelques Galions.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu. Je suis vraiment désolé de couper ici avant le lemon. (Ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas encore fait d'horcrux !)

Dans tous les cas les gens, cœur dans vos faces!


End file.
